Deku and The Heroes of The Digital World: Prologue
by Digidestined0252
Summary: After Bakugou is kidnapped. Izuku Midoriya finds himself in a dream where a creature named Hackmon who seeks his help to protect a alternate Earth and the Digital World from a evil digimon who wished to covered the worlds in total darkness. M rating for safety reasons.


**This is my first fanfic, this is a crossover between Digimon Adventure and My Hero Academia.****The prologue of the actual story, and will be separate from the main story.**This is the prologue of the story.

Note: I don't own the characters from Digimon Adventure or My Hero Academia. they're belonged to their rightful owners. I'll be using information from the wikis and the anime for My Hero Academia and Digimon Adventure.

Set after the villains kidnapped Bakugou.

?

A voice is heard waking up.

?: "Where am I?"

Noticed their surrounding is nothing but white. a void of empty nothingness

?: "I remembered I was in the hospital for treatment for my arms and the last thing I did was that I fell asleep. I never had a dream like this before."

Mysterious voice: "I'm been waiting for you, Izuku Midoriya."

The now identified Izuku search for the source of the voice, then he saw a creature that he never seen been. The creature has dragon-like body with white armored skin, dark blue claws, gold eyes, and horns. It wears a old-red cloak with a hood that has goggles embedded in it.

?: "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Izuku fell backward in shock as he heard the creature spoke to him.

Izuku: "W-who are you?"

?: "You may called me, Hackmon"

Izuku stands up and looks at the mysterious creature: Hackmon in amazement.

Izuku: "What are you doing here? What exactly are you? How did you know who am I?"

Hackmon: "For your questions. I'm here as a ally, not a friend. I am a creature made of living digital computer data known as Digimon and I came from another universe."

Izuku amazed to learned that a creature of living data can exist and Hackmon is proof of the existence of another universe.

Hackmon: "I've been keeping a eye on you for a while. I'm here, because I need your help."

Izuku: "Huh?"

Izuku surprised that Hackmon seeks his help.

Izuku: "Help? That's why you here?"

Hackmon nodded in agreement.

Hackmon: Correct. I needed outside help to protect two worlds from a evil that threatened them in another universe.

When he heard that, Izuku realized Hackmon have a serious problem for him.

Izuku: What sort of problem?

Hackmon: If this threat don't stop, it will endangered the two worlds. One world, where humans don't have quirks, like you were.

Izuku horrified that Hackmon somehow knew that he inherited One-for-All from All-Might.

Izuku: How did you know about that!? How long you been watching me!?

Hackmon: Since the event, your world called "The Sludge Villain Incident". Your sense of heroism and a desire to help people have gotten my attention. And the other world is called the Digital World, where digimon like myself originated from.

Hackmon shows Izuku, holograms of three world: His home, the digital world and a different earth.

Hackmon: This is your world and the other two worlds are called: Earth and the Digital World. This threat wishes to covered the two worlds in total darkness, if that happens, then all life of both worlds will lost.

Izuku horrified to learned of the possible extinction of life of the two worlds, however in his heart. His inner hero refused to let that happen.

Izuku: I understand, you're here because you want me to stop this evil digimon?

Hackmon nodded while saying: Yes, I can see why you were chosen by this All-Might to inherited "One-For-All". You're somehow very intelligent for someone who's at a young age.

Izuku: I accept the mission. Ever since I was a child, I always dream of becoming a hero. Because I want to help people who couldn't help themselves, including people from other worlds.

Hackmon: Thank you. Now, turn your attention over here.

Hackmon turned to one of the holograms following by Izuku.

Hackmon: Before, you can go. I'll tell you about Earth and the digital world. Earth is similar to yours, but the technology is not as advanced as the ones in your world and the humans don't have any quirks.

Izuku: Just like 200 years ago, in my world, before the quirk phenomena appeared. And the digital world?

Hackmon: The digital world is where I came from. Digimon like myself live at, the world is made up of digital data that existed in different plane of reality. All digimon are living digital data, we're capable of dying and reformed in digi-eggs if we're killed in our world.

Izuku nervously asks: W-what happens if a digimon dies outside of the digital world?

Hackmon: If any digimon died outside of the digital world, for example your world. They'll unable to reformed as digi-eggs, instead they will digitized into data and their spirit will deleted from existence forever.

Izuku horrified to hear that, he knows that a hero never kill unless there's no opinion left. If he's going to accept the mission, that means any digimon he encountered may suffer that fate.

the holograms disappeared.

Hackmon: That's all I can say right now. Now, it's time to meet your partner.

Izuku (confused): Partner?

Hackmon nodded: Yes, it's time to come out now, young one.

Izuku sees a creature presumably a digimon: a small red four-legged reptilian with a long tail and a black point at the end, wing-like ears, a white underbelly, and yellow-colored eyes with black marks underneath..

Unknown Digimon: Is this him?

Hackmon: Yes. Meet Gigimon, this is your digimon partner. He'll be joining you for your mission.

Izuku curiously at looks down at Gigimon and picks him up.

Izuku: Hi there, I'm Izuku Midoriya.

Gigimon sniffs one of Izuku's arms, then he smiles and wags his tail.

Gigimon: Hi, Izu-Izu... Dekumon, I'm Gigimon!

**[Gigimon is based on Guilmon who appears in Digimon Tamer. Gigimon will call Izuku as "Dekumon", similar how Guilmon calls Takato as "Takatomon" from the english dub.]**

Izuku nervously chuckled at his new friend who has trouble pronouncing his first name right, who remind him of a certain blond with a explosive temper who calls him that nickname.

Izuku: Why, he's my parther? I can use One-For-All.

As he put Gigimon down on the ground.

Hackmon: I'm fully aware of your quirk's negative side effects, and it's necessary for you to have a partner. When you used your quirk, your bones breaks. To avoid that problem, you needed a digimon partner. Gigimon will help you to defeating any digimon that tries attacked you.

Izuku nods, then noticed two objects floating in the air. one of the objects moves to Hackmon.

Hackmon: This is called a "Digivice".

The Digivice flies towards Izuku who grabs it, upon closer inspection. The device is colored sky blue, with a small black antenna on the left side, three blue buttons: a large one on the left side and the other two on the right. In the center, there's a LED screen with a ring covered with unidentified symbols.

Hackmon: And this is the Crest of Justice. When you saved that human who can make explosions from his hands, the crest reacted to your emotions. That when you're worthy of this mission.

Izuku received the crest as it flies to him. It was a tag smaller than the digivice, inside was the crest that is colored green with the sun symbol.

**[Imagine the color of the Crest of Courage: green instead of orange.]**

Hackmon: Keep them close to you as possible, they're necessary for Gigimon to digivolve.

Izuku (Confused): Digivolve? What is that?

He noticed Gigimon trying to get his attention.

Gigimon: Dekumon, it's called Digivolution. If I digivolve, I'll be Guilmon.

Izuku: Digivolution? Hackmon, can you tell me?

Hackmon: Digivolution allowed us Digimon to become stronger and changed our appearance. For example: Gigimon is a In-Training Digimon, when he digivolves. He becomes Guilmon, a Rookie Digimon.

An orb appeared between them.

Hackmon: Here, watch how this Digimon digivolves.

Izuku looks closely at the orb and sees a yellow dinosaur-like digimon with light green eyes, three claws on its hands and feet, a short tail, and its head and snout are large as its body.

**[Based on the digivolution sequence from the anime]**

Suddenly. An up-close look on a digivice, where a light is leaving from the device. The light is sent to the sky, then disappear. Where many symbols appears in the sky, then disappeared to a large light. The light shots out data, the data took a form of the appearance of a digimon: A orange large dinosaur-like Digimon with a brown like-armor helmet on its head and red eyes, it's body and tail is covered with blue stripes, with thick legs and short arms, each hand and foot has three claws, the helmet has horns on the left and right sides, than one horn on its snout. The digimon dissolves into data.

The yellow digimon is on a spinning platform with the name "Agumon" in English and Japanese moving the background. Then the data enter the digimon and speaks.

Rookie Digimon: Agumon digivolve to...

The platform starts spinning faster and red lights appeared. The camera zooms closer to Agumon, then the camera zooms out. Revealing the the orange dinosaur Digimon on the platform as its move slowly.

Champion Digimon: Greymon

The platform stopped, red lights appearing behind Greymon. with Greymon in English and Japanese in the Background

**[It's the best that I can to describe the sequence in detail]**

Izuku incredibly excited to witness his first sight of Digivolution.

Izuku: Incredible! This is digivolution?

Gigimon: Yes, Dekumon.

Izuku: Why, he's keeping calling me "Dekumon"?

Hackmon: It's a habit, his species tend to have. There was a Guilmon who refer to his parther as "Takatomon", it'll take time getting used to it.

Izuku's excitement fade away, as he realized something.

Izuku: Wait... Do I have to go right now? I can't! I have to save Kacchan!

Hackmon: No, not right now. Time flows differently between our universes, once your friend Bakugou is saved. I'll open a portal to get you, regardless of those who are with you. Once you arrived at Earth at my universe, the timeframe between your world and the other world will flow the same.

Izuku: Thank you. I'll promised that save the two worlds

Hackmon: Once, you're there. You must find the Digidestined, they'll help you of completing the mission.

Izuku: Wait! Who are the Digidestined?

Hackmon: They're the ones who are chosen to save the two worlds, you're not the only one who's going to saved the worlds. They have digimon partners like Gigimon, they prioritize their partner's safety than theirs.

Gigimon: That's right, Dekumon. I'll protect you no matter what, because you're my friend.

Izuku: T-thanks Gigimon.

As he trying to fight back his tears after his friend's words.

Hackmon: They're currently searching for the Eighth Child. If either one of them dies, they will fail of stopping the real enemy. it is necessary that all of them survives, that one of the main reasons, you were to chosen for the mission is to protect them and help them.

Izuku: I'll help them protect their world and the digital world, no matter what! Are you with me, Gigimon?

Gigimon with a determined look: I'll help you, no matter what Dekumon. I'll follow you anywhere.

Hackmon: To the real enemy, you must stopped Myotismon who seeking the Eight Child. If he succeeds in killing the child, then the Digidestined will unable to stop him.

Izuku: Right, how did I find them?

Hackmon: First, you must find Tai Kamiya. He's one of the Digidestined and his partner is Agumon, the digimon you saw earlier in the orb. You find him, you find the Digidestined. They are expecting you, An ally of mine Gennai told them that you will be arriving to their world. Show them your digivice, they know you're a friend to them. It's time for us to part.

Hackmon opens a portal.

Hackmon: Remember as soon as Katsuki Bakugou is saved and the ordeal is over, I'll come get you immediately. Gigimon will wait for you, until then he'll remained with me. Once you wake up, the human whose quirk that allows his body to hardened is waiting for you. Your friend will be joining you on the mission later, a day later in the other world.

Izuku (Surprised): Kirishima!? Why him?

Hackmon: Apparently, one of the crests, I have seem have to a reacted to him very recently. The Crest of Loyalty.

**[Red instead of blue, for the Crest of Friendship]**

He's a possible candidate to go on this mission, I need much help I can get, I can't explain more.

Izuku worried about the safely of his best friend, with the possibility of Eijirou of helping him. Not wanting anyone helping him after Kacchan was kidnapped.

Hackmon: it's up to your friend's decision, it highly likely, he'll want to help you due to his sense of justice and your friendship. I suggest you don't say anything of this to anyone, for their safely. Until then, farewell for now.

Gigimon: Bye, Dekumon!

Hackmon and Gigimon enters the portal and then closes, with Izuku waving good-bye to the digimon.

Izuku: Don't worry Kacchan, I'll find you. Hackmon, I promised I'll help the Digidestined protect their world and your world.

(In Izuku's World. At the hospital, in Izuku's room)

In the room, Eijirou Kirishima: Izuku's best friend since childhood was waiting for his friend to wake up.

**['Digimon' thoughts]**

Eijirou: 'If only I was with Izuku that night. I could help him fight against that villain, he would've break his arms. there could have been a chance that Bakugou would've been kidnapped.'

Despite his having dislike at Katsuki for bullying Izuku, since he was quirkless during their childhood until over several months ago. But Bakugou is still one of his classmate and Izuku would've wanted to save him.

A voice: E-Eijirou?

Kirishima turn around and noticed Izuku is awake, he gives out his signature smile to his best friend.

Izuku: Eijirou, how long you have been waiting here?

Eijirou: A while, I was wondering when you were going to wake up. How's your arms feeling, Izuku?

Izuku: Recovery Girl was able to healed my arms, but told me to stayed here for a week.

Eijirou gives a serious look to Izuku, he rarely used that look, unless it's very important.

Izuku: I know that look from anywhere, Eijirou. There's something you wanted to tell me.

Eijirou: We're going to save, Bakugou.

Izuku (Shocked): W-what!? How!?

Eijirou: I have a plan, I'll explain more once the others come. Our classmates, we need to know if they're going to help us with the plan or not.

Izuku: Eijirou, we can't just-. He suddenly gives out a large yawn.

Eijirou: You're still tired, Izuku. Go sleep I'll wake you up, once everyone's here.

Izuku: No, I'll wait for everyone.

Eijirou: You need your rest, Izuku.

Izuku (Annoyed): Eijirou, I said no.

**["DIGIMON" Yelling**

Eijirou hardens his body and yells: **I SAID GO SLEEP, IZUKU!**

Izuku (Scared): Ah! A-alright! I'll go sleep!

Izuku kicks the sheet in fright, then grabs it and lies back down on the bed.

Kirishima would use his quirk to scared Izuku to listened him, if he's too stubborn or being reckless to listen to him, which easily startled Izuku who is afraid of an angry harden Kirishima.

Eijirou deactivated his quirk and gives a smile to Izuku, before he go back to sleep.

Eijirou: Night Izuku.

He hears snoring from Midoryia.

Eijirou: 'I wished I could tell Izuku, how much he meant to me. You been my best friends for ten years, since we were kids. I been having those feelings for him during the second year of middle school, I don't want to ruined our friendship since we were little'.

Before Kirishima can sit down, he noticed two objects that weren't in the room earlier. The Digivice on the table.

Eijirou: That thing wasn't there before, when Izuku get that?

Eijirou sees a necklace holding the Tag containing Crest of Justice on Izuku's neck.

Eijirou: Didn't see that necklace before, maybe Izuku's mom give it to him.

Kirishima disregarded the two object as harmless, not knowing their importance of the upcoming battle for Earth and the Digital World.

Izuku heard his best friend has seen his Digivice and Crest of Justice, he doesn't bother checking them out. Izuku hoped that Eijirou didn't go with him on the mission, not wanting his best friend to die.

Izuku: 'I hoped that Eijirou doesn't go, I don't want to lose him. He's always been there for me after everyone started bullying me for being quirkless. I have feelings for him, before the entrance exam. No, saving Kacchan and the two worlds are important for right now. I have to tell him someday, I hoped he feels the same way.'

**[This served as a bit of backstory of the relationship between Izuku Midoriya and Eijirou Kirishima] Note: This universe of My Hero is set in a dimension where Digimon exists and at least one digital world existed in each universe. The main universe is located in a different dimension.**

Izuku and Eijirou first met at the age of four and been best friends ever since. After Izuku diagnosed as quirkless, everyone including Katsuki stopped being friends with him, except Eijirou who didn't care that Izuku doesn't have a quirk and later became Izuku's protector from Katsuki's consulting bullying on him. In middle school, Izuku was fortunate of making real friends for the first time than Eijirou, for example: Mina Ashido. However before the fated meeting of Izuku and All-Might. Eijirou would feel insecurity about his quirk since it's mainly for defensive purposes, not for offensive purposes. However Izuku will often insisted to his friend that his quirk is helpful in his own way, this caused Eijirou to developed feelings for Izuku and his resolved go to UA to be a pro hero and to be Izuku's hero. During his third year at middle school, Izuku would always have a feeling when he's near Eijirou, but doesn't understand why. After his training with All-Might, eventually starts training with Eijirou. Izuku discovered that he started to have feelings for his best friend for being a real friend. Kirishima could've leave Izuku alone for being quirkless, but instead he remained by his side. They have feelings for one of the other, but they choose not to tell, who are deathly afraid of their friendship being ruined.

(Meanwhile in a different universe. In a castle somewhere in the digital world.)

While searching for the doorway to their world. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is leading his friends through the castle.

Tai: We got to go back to our world, before Myotismon finds the Eight Child. Maybe we'll find Izuku or Eijirou first, we need all the help we can.

Flashback

Tai talks to Gennai in private.

Gennai: Once you reach your world, a young man named Izuku Midoryia will help your search for the Eight Child and stopping Myotismon. He's a Digidestined from a other world. In a day later, a other human named Eijirou Kirishima from Izuku's world might appear to help.

Tai: So there other Digidestined like us in worlds?

Gennai: Yes. There's something you should know about their world, its very different from your world.

Tai: What's so different about their world? You said they're humans like us.

Gennai: Yes, I did. But their world is vastly different from your world. In this world, eighty percent of the human population have special abilities called quirks, or your words superpower and their technology is very advanced.

Tai: So, its a world where superheroes exist just like from the movies and comics?

Gennai: I would say yes, and know this. Izuku Midoriya has a quirk called: One-For-All. This increase the amount of strength in his body, but will break the bones in his body.

Tai: Ouch. I bet he tried his best to avoid using it as possible.

Gennai: Yes, I need you to prevent that from happening. If Eijirou Kirishima decided to joined Izuku, his quirk is called: Hardening. It allows his body to harden and use himself as a shield to protect his friend. When he uses it, his appearance maybe intimidating, but he has a kind heart.

Tai: I hoped he'll help us stopped Myotismon.

Flashback ends

Tai: Once, we're back home, Izuku or Eijirou should be somewhere in Odaiba.

Behind Tai are the Digidestined: Sora Takenouchi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido and Matt's little brother: Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. With them, are their Digimon partners: Agumon: Tai's partner, Biyomon: Sora's partner, Gabumon: Matt's partner, Tentomon: Izzy's partner, Palmon: Mimi's partner, Gomamon: Joe's partner, and Patamon: TK's partner.

As soon they leave the Digital World for their search for the Eighth Child and stopping Myotismon from taking over the two worlds. As the battle for the two worlds will soon begins

(End)

(The story continues in Deku and The Heroes of the Digital World.)

**[Midoriya and Kirishima are the only characters from My Hero Academia to be Digidestined. There was plans to include other A-1 students, but I felt that there were too many characters to be included in the story. But they will make cameos in the first chapter or Flashbacks of Izuku or Eijirou's past, or mentioned by name. Originally, I planned to use the Izuku and Eijirou from the main universe of My Hero, but instead in a universe where they met at a young age and become best friends. If anyone wants more characters from My Hero to help the Digidestined, Don't bother asking. Its my final decision, Just Izuku and Eijirou.]**

**[For Digimon. The digimon universe, where Izuku and Eijirou will go to. Is the one from Digimon Adventure and is set where the Digidestined battle against Myotismon in their world at the city of Odaiba. Why Izuku is paired with Gigimon? Guilmon is one of my favorite digimon, so I included Gigimon as Izuku's digimon partner. No idea which digimon will be Eijirou's partner, If anyone wants with help me with that, post on the review for any suggestions. Hackmon is the same one that appeared Digimon Adventure Tri]**

**[Before I post the first chapter, I'm going to include the opening of the story that is based the english dub of Digimon Adventure. But I'm not sure when I'm going post the first chapter. It will mostly focused on Izuku and Eijirou, so some events from Digimon Adventure will be excluded. Any suggestions or ideas for the main story will be appreciated.]**

**[The story will have a higher rating, I'll explain more at the main story.]**


End file.
